La herida de tu traicion
by sakuharu98
Summary: Que pasa cuando la rutina se apodera del amor, cuando pierdes tu autoestima perderias el amor hacia la persona que prometiste amar por el resto de tu vida Sasuke y Sakura


La herida de tu traicion

Aquí me encuentro yo Sakura Haruno llorando por octava vez esta semana, siempre me dicen lo mismo que lo deje como voy a dejar a la persona con la que decidí unir mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

***FLASH BACK***

Entonces Sakura Haruno aceptas ser mi esposa- Decia Sasuke enseñándole una hermosa cajita de terciopelo con una anillo hermoso.

Claro que si- Gritaba Sakura acercándose a Sasuke para rosar sus labios con los de el

Te prometo que siempre seremos felices- Le decía Sasuke con una sonrisa y limpiándoles las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de sakura por la emoción.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Donde había quedado aquella promesa que le había hecho cuando apenas le proponía matrimonio, tenia ya nueve meses de casada con el, y todo iva bien los primeros dos meses se amaban y se respetaban siempre el la hacia reir la hacia ser feliz a su lado siempre sonriendo divirtiéndose y demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

Pero la felicidad duro poco tiempo cuando cumplieron su tercer mes de casados el llegaba tarde ya no tenia tiempo para Sakura la hacia aun lado y a veces llegaba con olor al perfume de mujer pero ella se intentaba convencer que era su imaginación no lo lograba ella sabia que había alguien mas pero ella lo amaba y no le iva a decir nada callaría tal ves seria algo pasajero que duraría cuando menos un mes mas y seria cuando el se daría cuenta que el a la que ama es a ella y todo volveria hacer como antes.

Pero no las cosas ivan peor, en una ocasión ella tubo que viajar a ver a su tía tsunade que había enfermado pero por suerte no paso nada ya que Sakura había estudiado medicina y era una gran doctora que pudo operar a su tia y salvarle la vida, por esa misma razón pudo regresar antes de tiempo a su casa y volver antes para ver a su amado Sasuke, pero cuando entro a su casa e iba subiendo las escaleras pudo oir los gemidos de una mujer que salian de su cuarto se acerco para ver que era lo que pasaba tan solo miro por una abertura de la puerta y los vio ahí a su querido esposo con su secretaria una mujer de cabellos rojos que hasta donde ella sabia era Karin, en ese momento se alejo de la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos sin hacer ningún ruido y salió de la casa.

Pero a pesar de lo que vieron sus ojos ella no lo iba a dejar ir, lo que mas se podría decir que le dolia era que el haya perdido al repeto a su casa a su cama que solo era de ella y de él.

Por días no durmió en su cama y aunque Sasuke le preguntara que era lo que pasaba ella le decía que no era nada, y el por su parte no se esforzaba mas en preguntar que le pasaba hasta cierto punto creo que para el eso era mejor.

Por un tiempo el llegaba temprano y dejo de oler al asqueroso perfume de su secretaria, ella pensaba que ala mejor la horrenda pesadilla había terminado, pero no se entero que su secretaria se había ido de vacaciones.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor ya que a veces Sasuke ya ni llegaba a casa , y lo peor fue que una noche el ya estaba dormido cuando Sakura se acerco para darle un beso y el medio dormido le dijo Karin en ese momento su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ella sabia que el amor se había acabado pero el no tenia la culpa, la que la tenia era ella por haberlo aburrido pero lo amaba tanto que no lo prodria dejar por nada tal vez era masoquismo lo que tenia ya no sabia si lo odiaba o lo amaba estaba encerrada en su propia soledad ya no tenia amigas ya que cuando se caso con Sasuke el le había prohibido que saliera sin su permiso pero eso ahora ya que mas importaba.

Era un lunes medio nublado se veía triste el dia pero ella había decidido que lo iva a recuperar como fuera, asi que fue a su oficina vio a su secretaria quien se porto de una manera muy hipócrita fingiendo ser su amiga en el momento que la vio Sasuke le dijo que no tenia tiempo que se regresara a casa y que mas aparte el no le habia dado permiso de salir.

Cuando salió de aquel edificio vio que ya estaba lleviendo pero no le importo camino con todo y la lluvia sin saber a donde iba las lagrimas que caían por su rostro eran confundidas por la lluvia, llego hasta un parque donde grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y se sento en un columpio a recordar como era antes de que se casaran.

Seguia la lluvia a su máximo cuando de repente siente algo en sus hombro cuando voltea ve a un chico alto de tez blanco y ojos negros quien le ofrecia su chamarra para cubrirla ella la acepto y el se presento.

Hola me llamo Sai- le decía el chico con una sonrisa

Hola soy sakura- le decía con la mirada baja

Por que llora una chica tan linda- le dijo a Sakura levantando su cara

No por nada, pero creo que ya es algo tarde y tengo que llegar a casa-le dijo Sakura levantándose del columpio donde estaba sentada

No te preocupes yo te llevo- en menos tiempo del que se dio cuenta Sai la estaba cargando llevándola al carro y preguntándole donde vivía.

En dos cuandras mas- le dijo con la mirada peridida.

Con un gran silencio llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Sai la acompaño hasta la entrada, no sabia porque pero él le inspiraba una gran paz era una persona muy linda pero ahora tenia que entrar a su infierno pero nadie se daría cuenta que ella no estaba ya que Sasuke se estaba revolcando con su secretaria.

Pasaron los días y volvió a ver a Sai ya que el iba por ella todas las tardes a invitarla a comer se había vuelto en una persona muy importante para ella en momentos llego a pensar que se estaba enamorando de el pero ella no se lo permitia ya que a pesar de todo respetaba a Sasuke.

***RELATO DE SAI***

Llevo ya dos semanas llendo haber a Sakura , desde el momento que la vi en el parque me enamore de ella es una chica hermosa con cabellos rosas largos que le llegan hasta la cintura, unos hermosos ojos jades y una piel blanca es hermosa en pocas palabras, lo único malo es que esta casada y por lo que puedo notar es que ella lo ama mucho.

Aun no eh podido saber por que lloraba aquel dia en el aguacero que había.

Lo que me preocupa es lo que le pueda pasar ya que íbamos entrando a un restaurante cuando vimos a su marido acompañado de una chica de cabellos rojos, en cuanto nos vio juntos se paro de su lugar y jalo a Sakura yo no se lo iba a permitir pero Sakura me dijo que me alejara que no quería problemas ahorita voy de camino a su casa la verdad es que no quiero que le pase nada.

***FIN DEL RELATO DE SAI***

Voy de camino a casa con Sasuke lo veo muy molesto porque me vio con Sai no se que vaya a pasar pero lo que mas tristeza me da es que lo vi con su amante tal vez por eso ya no iba a comer conmigo a la casa.

Hemos llegado y en un momento veo a Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la parte donde estoy yo, y de repente me jala del cabello y me saca del carro, me mete a la casa gritándome zorra entramos a la casa y desde luego yo estoy llorando por el miedo y por qué no tolero oír que me diga zorra cuando de seguramente a su amante nunca le ha dicho algo así, lo único que no me esperaba era que me golpeara pero lo hizo me pego muy fuerte y ahora si me decido a irme de la casa me paro y mientras veo como el se mete a su despacho para encerrarse a tomar.

Lo mas rápido que puedo guardo algunas de mis cosas en una maleta y me salgo sin hacer ruido lo que menos quería era que me oyera y me volviera a golpear y tal vez para mi suerte Sai esta llegando a la casa y haciéndome señas que suba.

***RELATO SE SASUKE***

Hoy ha sido el peor dia de la semana, tan solo por el simple hecho de haber visto a mi mujer con otro hombre justo el mismo dia en el que le digo a Karin que ya no quiero engañar a Sakura la veo con ese tipo.

A decir verdad tal vez la culpa también es mía yo también la engañe muchas veces, pero a pesar de todo yo se que la amo y como no amar a mi bella flor de cerezo es tan única empezando desde sus hermosos cabellos rosas y sus radiantes ojos jade es la mujer mas hermosa de todas sin mencionar que es la más buena de todas.

Por eso me case con ella para que nadie me la quitara y para que nadie la lastimara pero creo el que yo fui el que le hizo mas daño me arrepiento tanto de haberla golpeado de esa manera y sobre todo de haberla engañado, pero yo se que ella me ama si no ya no estaría a mi lado Sakura es una persona muy honesta que no le gusta lastimar a las demás personas.

Estoy seguro que si hablo con ella todo vuelva hacer como antes como cuando recién nos habíamos casado y ya no abra nada de mentiras.

Me acerco a nuestro cuarto para poder hablar con ella, se que ahora todo va a cambiar, entro a la habitación pero no veo nada lo único que logro ver es una nota con su letra.

Me acerco a la nota y la empiezo a leer.

_Sasuke:_

_Me marche de esta casa ya que quiero verte feliz y se que tu felicidad no esta conmigo se que esta con Karin, siento mucho no haberte dejado antes, debi hacerlo desde el momento que me di cuenta que ya no me amabas tal vez si lo hubiera hecho nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor pero solo quiero tu felicidad por que aun te amo y se que puedes ser muy feliz con Karin ya no me tendras que confundir con ella por las mañanas por que ahora ella será quien te despierte, y gracia spor todo lo bueno que me distes._

_Atten: Sakura_

Cuando termino de leer empiezo a gritar Sakura te amo yo realmente la amo, no sabia que le hacia tanto daño, y pues si alguna vez le llegue a decir Karin fue por la costumbre que me hice, pero yo la amo y ahora no se que hacer salgo a la calle a ver si la veo pero no hay ni rastro de ella.

***FIN DEL RELATO DE SASUKE***

Hoy acabo todo le digo a Sai, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, pero le digo que me alejare de el por qué me iré a vivir al extranjero por un tiempo, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo al aeropuerto todavía agradeciendo le ya que el me ayudara con los papeles del divorcio.

No quería saber nada y me alejaría por unos meses para poder olvidar, tarde que temprano tendre que regresar pero cuando regrese ya abre olvidado a Sasuke o al menos espero que su recuerdo y su traición ya no duela tanto.

**De aquí en adelante comenzara a narrar Sasuke lo que ha pasado desde la ausencia de Sakura**


End file.
